


Priorities

by Tonksbeybey



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dark, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonksbeybey/pseuds/Tonksbeybey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leotilda One-Shot dark. </p><p>She doesn’t know what she had expected.<br/>The signs have been there all along the way.</p><p>“Forgive Leo, he’s never had much faith in humanity.”<br/>“He’d do anything to keep us safe-he always has.”<br/>“Not just because you’ve seen in here doesn’t mean you know me, alright.”</p><p>And now he has betrayed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> I just had this very vague idea about Leo, that we haven't seen his dark side yet. We know he has a strong moral code and puts his family always first. I just wondered how this would plan out with Mattie being in the way. And this little scene just came to my mind.

She sits on the floor, leaning against the wall.

He stands in the room, slowly pacing up and down.

There’s only one lamp in the room and yet she tries to see what he feels.

There is sadness in his eyes and maybe, just maybe a touch of regret. Or at least she thinks there is.

She doesn’t know what she had expected.

The signs have been there all along the way.

 

_“Forgive Leo, he’s never had much faith in humanity.”_

_“He’d do anything to keep us safe-he always has.”_

_“Not just because you’ve seen in here doesn’t mean you know me, alright.”_

 

And now he has betrayed her.

She had thought…she doesn’t even know what she had thought. That they had some sort of connection, maybe. That they trusted each other. Maybe even liked each other to an extent where it had seemed that they were on the brink to something more.

“The answer was ʽleftʼ, now guess who said ʽrightʼ ”, she thinks bitterly.

He doesn’t apologise, not really.

“They’re my family.”

The words he doesn’t say are louder than this explanation.

They are his family. And she is not. Simple as that.

She sees in his eyes that he tries to ignore the fact that he still cares.

“Priorities set right then, eh?”

She tries to mask her emotional wounds with caustic remarks, because that’s what she’s good at. He doesn’t have to know how much it really hurts her.

“You know I’d never thought you had something like that in you”, she says after a few silent moments. She doesn’t sound accusing but bitterly disappointed in him.

It doesn’t seem like he wants to reply anytime soon.

“Fine.”

After another while of silent starring she tries it anew.

“Well what would Mia say if she knew what you’re doing right now? I bet she wouldn’t expect that from you as well.”

This time he deigns an answer.

“You leave her out of that that is none of your business.”

“What you mean like I am none of yours? Well I guess I can’t be right about anyone who I choose to trust, now can I?”

She almost expects him to get angry but he simply sighs deeply.

“Well you thought you figured me out, but you figured me wrong. That’s not my fault, but your own.”

“Wow that’s deep. You wash your hands of it, great idea Pontius. Though I guess Judas might be more fitting right now, isn’t it?”

He knows that game and he can play it too.

“I guess. Just that it’s a lot more worth than a few paltry silver coins.”

“Yeah you’ll get your perfect little life, just like you always have dreamed off, yaaay!”

The sarcasm is basically dripping from her lips.

“You know what though, I really wish for you to get it, to achieve all these things you’ve dreamed off for so long. I really do. And once you have them, then I want you to remember me as soon it all burns to the ground. And it will Leo, it will crumble, it will fall and it will burn.”

“Didn’t know you could be so dramatic, Matilda.”

“Didn’t know you could be such a piece of shit, Leo. But well how do they say in bad pseudo-deep films with Nicholas Cage? If you dance with the devil, the devil don’t change. The devil changes you.”

“I’m half machine just how much exactly do you think ʽthe devilʼ can change me?”

She can’t believe that he actually makes the air quotes.

“Well I don’t know. I think right now you are more of a human then you were ever before.”

He stares at her in surprise.

“What do you mean by that?”

She shrugs her shoulders.

“Well let’s see. What were those words again? Oh well yeah of course. Don’t trust humans. They all lie, they all fear and they all hurt each other. Sound familiar? So congratulations, now you’re a real human. Just like you’ve always thought we were, now you’re finally one of us.”

Leo gets even paler than he is already.

Mattie thinks for a split second that she made him change his mind, got him to help her out of here.

Think again.

The door opens. He enters.

“Well Matilda so nice to meet you, I hope Leo here has kept you good company while you were waiting.”

Leo steps into his path.

“We had a deal”, he reminds him.

“Well of course. I’m sure you can’t wait to get back to them.”

Hobb hands Leo a thumb drive in a way that forces him to shake hands.

Leo clenches his jaw but he doesn’t say anything. He takes what was promised.

“You’ll treat her right won’t you?”, he asks.

The concern in his voice makes her sick, she feels like scratching his eyes out.

“You fucking bastard”, she mutters and she can see from the redness on his face that he has heard her.

Hobb smiles. “Don’t you worry, Miss Hawkins is simply a guest of us.”

Leo simply nods.

He turns around one last time.

“Bye Mattie.”

He doesn’t say sorry.

Mattie begins to think that he isn’t after all.

“He’s friends with the devil and he smiles when he appears”, she thinks, never more amazed by her own ability to always find a song quote according to the situations she’s in.

“Well should we begin? Let’s see if we can achieve the same like the great David Elster”, Hobbs looks towards her.

 

Leo walks down the corridor; a single tear runs down his face.

They are finally safe now.

He has his priorities.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Despite however it sounded I want to clarify that those hints on dark stuff have absolutely nothing to do with sex in any kind of way. (For those who might thought I was hinting at rape or non-consent, I really, really wasn't, nothing like this happened or will happen to Mattie here.
> 
> I couldn't quite decide if Hobb mainly forces Mattie to help with experiments or if he turns her into a half synth.  
> Either way Leo has betrayed her for the promise that he and his family will be left alone and can live in peace. Yeah like that's gonna happen when it comes to Hobb and his promises.
> 
> This leads us to the quotes. The devil quote from the Nicholas cage film is from the film 8mm and it's iconic where I live because of two reasons: It's the beginning of the song "Snuff Machinery" by SITD which was crazy popular during my teenage years because of a iconic the lord of the rings online parody called "lord of the weed". (It's actually crap but we all were able to quote the whole thing.)
> 
> Mattie's song quotes are quotes I slightly changed. Both are from songs by the band Itchy Poopzkid. The first would be from "The Living" the second one is from "Drogenfrau".
> 
> I guess that's all I hoped you liked it. Lovu


End file.
